


Little Pyramids Heads

by SherryMoonZombie



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Gnomes/Little Nightmares (Video Game), Pyramid Head/Sally Smithson
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ternura, Vete si no quieres morir... de dulzura, solo mi ocurrencia al ver a los Gnomitos de Little Nightmares
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryMoonZombie/pseuds/SherryMoonZombie
Summary: Muero de ternura cada vez que los veo, y en este caso no seré la única.
Relationships: Gnomes/Pyramid Head/Sally Smithson, Pyramid Head/Sally Smithson - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Little Pyramids Heads

**Justo Sobre Ti.  
  
  
** Cuando intento acercarse por millonésima vez a La Enfermera Sally Smithson, supo que seria seriamente un milagro si lo lograba, no importa que, cada vez que intentaba acercarse lo suficiente, la mujer flotante saldría como alma que lleva el ente, su habilidad era un problema para alguien tan lento como él, al menos en comparación con los parpadeos, no sabia realmente para que esperaba alcanzarla pero tenía algo dentro de él que le hacia ir disparado en su búsqueda.  
  
  
  
 **Chico ...**  
  
  
Girando detrás de si, vio al líder líder de la fogata asesina.  
  
  
 **No es mi asunto, pero debes parar con esto.  
solo las asustaras si continuas de esa forma.**

  
Nunca ninguna criatura de su antiguo mundo le hablo o al menos intento razonar con él, tal vez porque sabia donde acabarían, o porque nunca fueron específicamente para eso, ni siquiera su gemelo en aquella sala donde murió María por segunda vez, solo refleja sus acciones, pero no interactuaron entre si.  
  
  
Curioso por ese intento de contacto y para sorpresa del Trampero hizo lo que le dijo.  
  
  
El chico piramidal se fue del lado contrario al que había ido Sally.  
  
  
 _No pensé que iba a funcionar, pero me alegro que lo haya hecho.  
  
  
...  
  
  
_Hubo tiempo para todo en este lugar, incluso para una criatura como él, el sueño a veces hacia el auge en su cabeza, así que se dispuso a sentarse recargado en un árbol no muy lejos de la fogata, se había encargado de poner un círculo de alambre a su alrededor, nunca se sabia, si alguien intenta algo, le despertaría en el momento.  
  
  
Tuvo aquello a lo que le llamaban un sueño, aunque a diferencia de otros del pasado no se había visto nada.  
  
 _Era ella la mujer que flotaba, sentada en una rama de árbol en la altura, lejos de su alcance, esto lo inquietaba y le prendía la curiosidad, así que comenzó a talar el árbol con su arma, pero para su mala suerte este se reparaba al instante, desesperado agito el tronco esperando poder bajarla, hasta que vio algo entre los brazos de la mujer, una cosa, algo que no había visto nunca, pero era tan blanco que no podía distinguirlo bien y entonces se despertó.  
  
  
_ Algo toco su barrera.  
  
  
Intentando tomar su espada, noto que ya no estaba recargada a su lado.  
  
De inmediato se levanto y busco en su alrededor cuando vio, qué que había soñado,  
llevándose su espada, o más bien arrastrándola, solo que no era una criatura,  
si no varias en realidad, al menos 10 de ellas. 

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bFN-T3cS8Cc>

  
  
Todas con una cabeza piramidal, parecida a la suya, solo que eran completamente blancas,  
como ...  
La ropa de Sally.  
  
Caminando hacia ellos de inmediato soltaron su espada y corrieron con rapidez a esconderse al árbol mas lejano,  
completamente en blanco los siguió levantando la espada, y mientras más se acercaba, todos ellos rodearon el árbol,  
y notando que lo miraban, giraron sus cabezas arriba, señalando todos a la misma rama.  
  
Acostada boca abajo, Sally estaba recargada en sus manos, seguía usando su lona en la cara, pero casi podía ver sus ojos cerrados,  
  
Expectante viendo a la causante de su inquietud, noto que comenzó a moverse sin aun haber despertado,  
parecía tener una pesadilla y entonces como todo en el universo, la gravedad la hizo caer,   
y como si ella lo supiese, gimió asustada sin saber dónde o porque estaba cayendo  
o bueno más bien porque había dejado de caer.  
debió haber sido una pesadilla,  
más le vale a Freddy no haber sido él,

¿ademas no estaba ella acostada boca abajo?   
¿porque derrepente miraba hacia el cielo?  
ademas la rama no era tan cómoda,  
o musculosa.  
  
Abriendo bien los ojos, a pesar de la lona pudo distinguir la cabeza piramidal mirándola fijamente,

_a si que la atrapo..._

  
Entonces por eso cayo del árbol, probablemente sus parpadeos se agitaron al sentirlo cerca,  
siempre lo hacían cuando aparecía, según sus susurros él era una amenaza,  
le decían que él era un aficionado a las enfermeras, y no de la mejor manera,  
a si que sin cuestionar se dejaba influenciar por sus parpadeos y se iba a donde la llevaran.  
  
 _Aunque lo mas curioso es que estaba soñando exactamente con eso, con él viniendo a buscarla,  
_ _aunque en su sueño estaba vestido completamente en blanco, estaba  
_ levantando sus brazos hacia ella como si fuera un bebe queriendo que lo carguen.  
  
Esa imagen había sido muy ...  
  
 _¿Adorable?_  
  
Parecía una eternidad todavia en esa posición nupcial, noto pequeños ruidos viniendo del suelo,  
parecían gorgoteos, así que girando la mirada al suelo, vio lo que parecían ser la versión Gnomo,  
Todos con gorros Pyramidales, levantando sus manos hacia ella, aparentemente los estaban imitando.  
  
  
Bajando de sus fuertes brazos,  
en realidad no sabia que hacer,  
él no la ataco,   
ni sus minions.  
  
Eh? gracias...   
por atraparme,   
supongo que fue una suerte que aparecieras ...  
  
Notando que le jalaban el vestido miro al suelo y vio a los pequeños levantando su arma,  
y unas cuantas flores secas, estaban ofreciendolos, 

Sintiéndose raramente halagada se agacho frente a ellos y tomo los objetos,

Oh, gracias, pequeño ...  
  
El pequeño comenzó a acomodar su gorro, mientras gorgoteaba,  
luego se metió detrás del ejecutor que también lo miraba mientras tanto.  
  
 _Que lindos, ¿de donde habrán salido?  
  
_ Sin saber que decir derrepente, el hombre piramidal tomo su espada y comenzó a caminar a la fogata,  
ese tirón era sin duda una llamada al juicio,  
los pequeños también comenzaron a seguirlo,  
todos en fila, siguiendo sus pasos. _  
  
Por alguna razón no lo pensó dos veces, y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió,  
  
_ ¿Quieres que los vea por ti? _  
  
  
_Quedándose quieto, girando su cabeza a ella y luego a los pequeños, quienes también estaban haciendo lo mismo,  
  
Soltó lo que parecía una exhalación fuerte y de inmediato se fueron corriendo hacia ella,  
girándose de nuevo, se encamino hacia el juicio. _  
  
  
Bueno creo que nos veremos más tarde verdad ...  
  
_ Viendo a los pequeños que ahora la miraban con los brazos alzados, hizo lo que pensó era lo correcto. _  
_

bueno, vamos a mi casa, creo que se con que se pueden divertir,  
los llevo en brazos a los diez,  
directo al asilo Crotus Prenn. _  
_

_<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udoOHFQ9gOc>   
  
  
_


End file.
